The Four Drink Instict
by littlewiccan
Summary: This is a song fic for Cute is What We Aim For's The Four Drink Instict. It is centered around Faith and its an explination for why she might be the way she is. R&R. I will return the favor.


**Note: all the lyrics are in bold**

**She's doesn't deserve to be /In no place like this, all alone /She underage and so very, very brave /Her fake ID lent her credibility /She sits at the bar **

Faith walked slowly past the club's bouncer, flashing him her fake id with as much confidence as she could muster. He frowned but let her through and watched as she walked over to the bar and sat down. She looks around, an unknown sadness hidden in her eyes. The low-cut, revealing clothing she wore looks out of place on her frame, for once she looks innocent.

**The gents are gonna try so hard /He said it was a one night stand /But the alcohol didn't let her understand/Yeah, he said it was a one night stand /A one night stand **

She could feel some of the men in the bar staring at her. She moves uncomfortably as a man sits next to her at the bar. He gives her a side-long glance and a devastatingly charming smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked her.

She was speechless; al she could do was nod and smile.

He smiled back and casually raised his hand, calling over the bartender, "I'd like a vodka martini and the lady would like….."

He looked at Faith expectantly as she looked him over. He was out of place here, just like her. He was all high-class power suits and manners. He didn't belong in this dive bar that she ad decided to visit to escape everything she was dealing with at home, "I'll have what he's having."

She sipped her drink and listened to the gentleman next to her. He made her feel so good, like she was the only girl in the world. She smiled at him and began to drink another vodka martini, this time with a little more vigor than before. She loved how the alcohol loosened her up as it ran down her throat. Every drop made the scene a little hazier and made the gentleman look a little more like Prince Charming.

Her breath caught in her throat as he moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Do you wanna get out of here? We could have some fun."

She sighed and looked at his trusting face that promised so many things, "What did you have in mind?" she asked, breathlessly.

He smiled and leaned in closer. Faith could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered in here ear, "Would you be interested in a little one-night stand?"

The alcohol was giving her a buzz and she watched him pull away from her, waiting for her answer. She didn't exactly understand the question; her judgment was too blurry for that. All she knew was that if she said no he would leave and she didn't want him to go. He smelled like expensive cologne and cigarettes. The smell was intoxicating and she just wanted to get closer to him as close as possible.

"Sure," she said, trying to give him a sexy smile.

**So what made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning/When he found that bed so easily in the dark /What made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning/When he found that bed so easily in the dark **

He smiled, slightly amused and leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right back princess; I just need to make a phone call."

**So the bartender who tends to pretend that he's concerned /Says, Girly, girly, you're at your best (you're at your best) /When you're sober /And she slurs, No, no, just one more /And one turns into four **

"Okay," she replied and watched him go before turning back to the bartender, "Another, please."

The bartender sighed, a fake look of concern etched on his face, "Girly, girly, you're at your best when you're sober."

She slurred, "No, no, just one more."

He shook his head and handed her another drink and watched as one drink turned into four.

**The fourth drink instinct is taking over /And the gentleman is leading her towards the door **

The gentleman walked back over and smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

"Go?"

He nodded, smiling at her.

She smiled back and nodded as he gently took her hand and led her towards the door.

**So what made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning/When he found that bed so easily in the dark/What made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning/When he found that bed so easily in the dark**

She unlocked the door to her house with some difficulty, missing the lock the first two times. She looked back at him with a smile as the door unlocked and she pushed him open. She took the lapel of his designer suit and led him up to her room, careful not to wake anyone.

They walked inside her dark room and he pulled her closer to him. She felt dizzy just from the close proximity. He tilted his head down towards her face and captured her lips, kissing them hungrily. Faith could feel herself being pushed backwards until her back was on her bed as she returned his kiss with equal passion and vigor.

**She thought that she could buy happiness by, by the bottle /She thought that she could buy happiness by, by the bottle /She thought that she could buy happiness by, by the bottle  
**

She could feel him removing her clothes and she followed suit, gently unbuttoning his shirt and removing his pants as they slipped under the covers. At first she felt a slight pain and then she began to moan softly as

**So what made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning/When he found that bed so easily in the dark / What made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning/When he found that bed so easily in the dark **

Faith woke up the next morning and turned over, expecting to find him but instead she found his side of the bed empty. All he left behind were cold, rumpled sheets and a pack of cigarettes on her nightstand. She groaned her head was throbbing from her morning hangover. She closed her eyes and turned her back towards his side of the bed.**  
**

**He said it was a one night stand /But the alcohol didn't let her understand /Yeah, he said it was a one night stand/ A one night stand**

She got up and stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room. She dropped the sheet she was holding and looked at the girl in the mirror as bits of sunlight streamed through the small holes in her curtains, desperately trying to expel the darkness in the room. She looked at the girl in the mirror, her dark curly brown hair was tossed and tousled, her eyes were slightly sunken in and dark laced with an unknown sadness and pain, her small thin frame and stark white skin marred by bruises reflected back at her with an unexpected harshness and for the first time she really saw herself and her life and she felt like dying in that moment.

"Faith!" a woman yelled in a slurred tone, "Someone's here to see you! A British lady! Who do you know that's British! Faith get your ass down here!"

R&R Please

Song: "The Four Drink Instict" Cute is What We Aim For


End file.
